Sakura's Blossom
by Starlovers
Summary: "Even though I lost everything before, I still have an another chance! And I will save you all for sure even if it costs me my life!"


Chapter 1

In a girl's room, there was a pink long haired girl sleeping and she looks like fourteen.

Her name is Haruno Sakura.

Then she opened her green dull eyes.

"Where am I?" Sakura said looking around the room.

"…!" Sakura sat up and opened the window curtains.

It was morning already and she got up and checked the calendar.

"!"

Today was the day when she will become a genin.

"So… I really came back huh?" Sakura said looking into the body size mirror.

Then she went into the closet to grab her past clothes.

"These clothes are pathetic and not fit for a ninja ." She said as she went into her drawer and grabbed a pair of scissor.

Now she wore the same clothes but the bottom is up to her thighs, black high heel sandal like the ones in Naruto Shippuden, no short sleeves and it looks like a short kimono, her regular black shorts like leggings, a black turtle neck with short sleeves inside of her red dress(?), a pair of leather gloves with open fingers like Naruto Shippuden, her weapon pouch tied to her thighs and the white arm warmers like in NS.

Now the only problem was her long hair.

"Then I'll keep this tied up for now." Sakura said as she tied up her back hair up with a small rubber band leaving her bangs alone and put on her headband the same place.

"Wait do I still have my strength like before?" Sakura said as she saw a punching bag in her room that was old and punched it.

And yep it was destroyed a lot and almost broke the wall.

"Yep I still have it." Sakura said as she put it away.

Then she went down stairs but it was still early and her parents were sleeping so she left a note saying that she was leaving early to the academy and grabbed a nut bar.

She was walking, eating her nut bar and enjoying the silence since not everyone woke up yet.

Then she went into her classroom and sat down looking at the window besides her.

After one hour someone else came in it was Sasuke Uchiha the guy who is a prodigy and _**killed**_ almost everyone in Konoha.

He sat down almost next to her and Sakura ignored him and just kept on looking outside with her dull green eyes.

_Huh? Isn't she one of my crazy moron fans?_ Sasuke thought confused but just ignored her.

Then 30 minutes later, students began to come in the classroom one by one and when Ino saw her sitting next to Sasuke, she was angry.

"Hey! Bilboard Brow! What do you think you're doing, sitting next to my Sasuke?! And what's with the new clothes? Huh? Trying to impress Sasuke-kun?!" She said angrily walking to where Sakura sat.

"…"

"HEY! Are you ignor-"

"**Shut. Up.**" Sakura said in a harsh voice that surprised everyone in the classroom.

Sure Sakura and Ino are just rivals for Sasuke but Sakura never said anything like that to anyone.

"W-What?" Ino said in shock.

"I told you shut up and go annoying someone else." Sakura said giving a cold glare to Ino.

"H-Hmph w-whatever!" Ino stuttered as she sat down.

Then Naruto came in and walked to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Can I sit next to you?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Sure." Sakura said smiling a little and moved over for Naruto to sit.

"EH?!" Everyone said surprised.

"B-But he's the dead last!"

"I know, I know!"

"What is that girl thinking?!"

There was whispers everywhere and Sakura starting to get annoyed but she surpassed her anger.

Then Iruka-sensei came in and announced the teams that everyone will be in.

But obviously Ino got angry at Sakura who got into the same team as Sasuke but tried to not show it since she was "kind of" afraid.

"Yay! I'm in the same team as Sakura! But I'm in the same team as _**him.**_" Naruto said as he sat on table in front of Sasuke and stared at him.

Then fan girls were angry.

"The Dead Last nerves!"

"Yeah and get off of the table!"

Then fan girls said with a dark angry aura around them.

Then a guy pushed Naruto into Sasuke making them KISS!

"Shoot, I forgot about that." Sakura said in a whisper.

"GRRRR! NARUTO YOU!" Fan girls yelled as they were about to tackle him.

But Sakura hit the wall so hard that nearly the whole wall broke gathering everyone's attention.

"Hey you bunch of stupid fan girls can you please shut up and go to where you need to go." Sakura said in a cold voice that made everyone go away and sat down.

"G-Geez what her nerve?"

"Y-Yeah a-and she used to be a part of the fan group."

The fan girls said as they went away.

Naruto and Sasuke were still shocked by her strength and kept on staring at her.

Then after one hour, Naruto was so impatient that he decided to make a prank by putting the chalkboard eraser on the top of the door.

"Hehehe I'm going to prank the teacher for being so late!" Naruto said as he was doing his prank.

"Tch, that will never work." Sasuke said acting like he's cool.

"Well you'll never know." Sakura said as she was reading a **huge **textbook about medical jutsu that was too easy.

Then the door opened and a white haired guy came in and the eraser fell.

"HAHAHA HE FELL FOR IT!" Naruto said laughing a lot.

"Wow he really did fell for it." Sasuke said.

"…" Sakura was just quiet and still reading her book.

"Well from the way I see it, you guys are a bunch of idiots." The man said.

But when he saw the wall that was broken, he sweat dropped and just ignored it.

…

_(At the Rooftop)_

"Ok now we will begin by introducing ourselves with name, likes, dislikes, and your dream." Sensei said.

"Then why don't you introduce yourself!" Naruto said pointing at him.

"Umm I'm Hatake Kakashi and I have no likes or dislikes and I don't have a dream yet." Kakashi said smiling.

"EH?! That's it!?" Naruto said.

"Then it's your turn." Kakashi said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and um S-Sakura-chan, my dislikes are Sasuke and my dream is to become the Hokage!" Naruto said as he grinned.

"Then your turn." Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I have no likes or dislikes and dreams but I only have one objective and that objective is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said.

There was silent and the wind blow.

_As expected _Kakashi thought.

_I-It can't b-be me r-right? _Naruto thought nervously.

"Ok then what about you young lady?" Kakashi said as he thought the obvious things that Sakura will say.

But got the opposite.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, my likes is to read, practice my medical jutsu and my other jutsu. My dislikes are private and my dream is… private too." Sakura said with a emotionless voice and was still reading the book.

_Huh? But I'm sure that in the paper it says that she was a big fan of Sasuke. And when did she ever learn medical jutsu? She only knows genjutsu too. _Kakashi thought as he stared at Sakura who was silently reading.

Sasuke and Naruto were also confused and also looked at Sakura.

"Then come tomorrow early in the morning and don't eat anything, okay?" Kakashi said.

Then Sakura closed her book and got up.

"Ok I got it now bye." Sakura said as she made a hand sign and was gone by pink sakura petals.

"!"

**YAY! I made a Naruto fan fiction! HURRAY! And I'm terribly sorry for making Sakura emo like! And I made a mistake about Naruto and Sasuke and everyone getting into their teams switched!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND PEACE OUT!**


End file.
